religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Tibetaans boeddhisme
Handleiding-Religie Portals - Onderwerpen -beheer - Religie Website - Religie Forum - gastenboek - Met dank aan thumb|200px|[[Boeddha (verlichte)|Boeddha geschilderd op een rots in Tibet]] Het Tibetaans boeddhisme, (vroeger ook Lamaïsme genoemd) is de verzameling boeddhistische scholen die hun oorsprong in Tibet en de landen in de Himalaya hebben. De belangrijkste scholen zijn Nyingma, Kagyu, Sakya en Gelug. De veelgebruikte term lama is in feite een vertaling van het Indiase guru of spirituele leraar. Eigenschappen Het Tibetaans boeddhisme onderscheidt zich van de andere scholen door een serie eigenschappen: * Een geloof in wedergeboren leraren (tulkus) zoals de dalai lama * Een systeem waarbij geschriften worden verborgen om later, wanneer de wereld er klaar voor is, te worden herontdekt (termas). * Een geloof dat de Boeddha zich in menselijke gedaante kan manifesteren, bijvoorbeeld Padmasambhava. * Een geloof dat het bekend is wat er na de dood gebeurt en men de wedergeboorte actief kan beïnvloeden. Zie: Tibetaans dodenboek Evenals de andere tantrische scholen is het Tibetaans boeddhisme esoterisch en tantrisch. Soms wordt dit ook wel occult-magisch genoemd, waarbij de overdracht via geschriften en lezingen maar een gedeelte van de overdracht is; een ander gedeelte vindt op mystieke wijze plaats tussen leraar en leerling. De reden voor het beoefenen van tantra is dat het een aanzienlijke versnelling op het pad naar verlichting kan bewerkstelligen. De technieken die gebruikt worden zijn niet alleen zeer krachtig, maar kunnen bij onjuist gebruik ook schadelijke gevolgen hebben. Dit is de hoofdreden om boeddhistische tantra geheim te houden, zodat men uitsluitend onder begeleiding van een leraar de meditatietechnieken kan beoefenen. Met name mantra's (herhalingen van zinnen, meestal in het Sanskriet) zijn een belangrijk onderdeel van de tantrische scholen. Het meest bekende voorbeeld van een mantra is: Om mani padme hum. Er zijn binnen het Tibetaans boeddhisme vormen van beoefening: De monniken en nonnen in het klooster, de yogis, mannen en vrouwen die in de bossen en grotten de leer perfectioneren (al of niet leek), en de gewone leken. In het Westen wordt voornamelijk de leer voor yogis en leken onderwezen. Desalniettemin zijn er verscheidene kloosters gesticht, waaronder één in Nederland. (Zie: Kagyu klooster) Ontstaansgeschiedenis De meest verspreidde vorm van religie in het oude Tibet was bön. Toen het boeddhisme populair werd, hebben deze beide tradities elkaar beinvloed. Vooral in de laatste eeuwen is de bön traditie heel veel op boeddhisme gaan lijken, met kloosters en vrijwel identieke monnikspijen bijvoorbeeld. Het zuiden van Tibet kwam in 174 tijdens het bewind van Thothori Nyantsen het eerst in aanraking met boeddhisme vanuit India en gedurende de 3e eeuw verspreidde het zich naar het noorden van Tibet. De invloed van deze eerste stroming was beperkt en het ging om een beperkt aantal geschriften. Rond 760 nodigde koning Trisong Detsen de boeddhistische meesters Shantarakshita en Padmasambhava uit om het boeddhisme in Tibet te introduceren en alle bekende geschriften te vertalen. Padmasambhava was degene die vooral het tantrisch boeddhisme naar Tibet bracht. Tijdens het bewind van koning Langdarma (836 - 842) werd volgens traditionele bronnen het boeddhisme onderdrukt. Aan deze visie wordt sinds de bestudering van de documenten van Dunhuang echter getwijfeld. In het begin van de 11e eeuw werd het weer beoefend, maar veel kennis was verloren gegaan. De meester Atisha werd door de koning van Tibet uitgenodigd om het boeddhisme te herintroduceren en die vorm werd bekend als de Kadampa school. Na deze heropleving van het boeddhisme ontstonden er naast de oorspronkelijke Nyingma traditie ook drie belagrijke andere tradities: Kagyu, Sakya en Geluk. Na de Chinese bezetting in 1949 werd het boeddhisme weer onderdrukt en is tegenwoordig weer beperkt toegestaan, echter veel belangrijke leraren zijn naar India, Nepal en het Westen gevlucht en hebben zich in de 20e eeuw ook op het verspreiden van de leer naar het westen gericht. Vormen van boeddhisme In het Tibetaans boeddhisme, zijn alle andere vormen van boeddhisme terug te vinden: * Het hinayana of het fundamentele voertuig: met name de vinaya en de patimokkha, het beoefenen van samatha (éénpuntige concentratie) en vipassana (penetrerend inzicht). * Het Mahayana of soetrayana en het bodhisattva-ideaal: de beoefening van mededogen en altruïsme gekoppeld aan wijsheid en de beoefening van de zes perfecties (vrijgevigheid, ethiek, geduld, inzet, concentratie en wijsheid). * Het vajrayana, of mantrayana; de beoefening van boeddhistische tantra. Binnen het mantrayana wordt vooral nadruk gelegd op de tantra's van de anattura yogaklasse. Onderverdeling Historisch wordt het Tibetaanse boeddhisme opgedeeld in de oude school (Nyingma) en de nieuwe school (Narma). De laatste kent drie hoofdtradities: Kagyu, Sakya en Kadam, dat later de Gelug traditie werd. Een weinig bekende school is de Jonang traditie, die rond de 17e eeuw onderdrukt werd, maar nog steeds op kleine schaal blijkt te bestaan. Tevens hebben Bön en het Tibetaans boeddhisme elkaar onderling beïnvloed. FIlmografie Het Tibetaans boeddhisme is een veel terugkerend thema in de Tibetaanse film en sommige films hebben het Tibetaans boeddhisme uitsluitend als onderwerp. Bekende films in dit genre zijn bijvoorbeeld Little Buddha uit 1993 van Bernardo Bertolucci , Samsara van Nalin Pan uit 2001 en twee films van Neten Chokling: Travellers and Magicians uit 2003 en Milarepa uit 2006. De veertiende dalai lama Tenzin Gyatso werkte mee aan enkele documentairefilms over het Tibetaans boeddhisme, waaronder aan On Life & Enlightenment en Het Tibetaans dodenboek. Andere films in dit genre zijn God Wears My Underwear, The Jew in the Lotus en Trials of Telo Rinpoche. Externe links * Boeddhistische Omroep, [http://www.boeddhistischeomroep.nl/uitzending.aspx?lIntEntityId=153&lIntType=0&lIntYear=2005 Tibetaans boeddhisme in Europa], online documentaire * Boeddhadharma, Encyclopedie van Boeddhisme en Zen * Maitreya Intsituut, Transcripten van lezingen over Tibetaans boeddhisme * TibetaansBoeddhisme.nl, infosite Categorie:Boeddhistische stroming Categorie:Tibetaans boeddhisme